The Day The Earth Shook Still
by De hearts 26
Summary: Just a normal day with the ADA, until they experience an earthquake for the first time. Things get a bit complicated along the way for Tanizaki, he's not afraid of earthquakes...maybe a little bit. Not my best work, but I'm working on it.


This story is based on George Lopez's episode "Sabes Quake", so why not make a story for Tanizaki going through the same thing as George did since they're afraid of earthquakes?

This is also an AU, so the ADA, the Port Mafia and the Guild are good friends. Plus Shibusawa will be mentioned since I'll be the first one to do so. And Oda is alive, you're welcome.

It's my brother's birthday, he's growing up so fast...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bungo Stray Dogs, kinda wish I did.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

It was just another normal day at Yokohama for the Armed Detective Agency, until...

"Dazai, have you checked the files for that robber case?" Kunikida asked as was typing on his computer. He didn't heard Dazai answered, he sighed and got up from his chair to find his good for nothing partner. He heard noises in one of the doors and opened it, only find Dazai with headphones on listening to some music.

 _What am I gonna do with you?_ Kunikida thought. He walk towards his partner to grab the headphones off of his head.

Dazai blinked and looked up at Kunikida and smiled at him, "Hello Kuni-Kuni, I didn't see you there."

The bespectacled poet glared at the brunette, " Dazai, did you checked the files like I asked you to?" he asked.

"Why yes." Dazai smiled sweetly. Kunikida doesn't believe it for a second.

"Oh really? I haven't seen anything on my computer related to your case."

"Kunikida, if I said I did then I did. Have you lost faith in me?" He batted his eyelashes.

"Okay then, how about we find out whether you are telling the truth or not."

Both men went to the main office where the rest of the members are doing their own thing. Atsushi and Motoko were talking about the new White Tiger movie coming out in the spring, Ranpo was eating pocky sticks dipped in chocolate, Akiko was brushing her hair, and Tanizaki was receiving messages of Tachihara about going out this weekend. Not to mention Kenji holding his pet piglet Gauche singing him a lullaby. Yep, it was definitely a normal day at the Agency.

Dazai went to his desk out pulled out an blue folder and give it to his partner. "There you go, just like you asked me to."

Kunikida open the folder and look at the files, everything seems to be in order. He even saw Fukuzawa's signature, meaning that Dazai did his job perfectly. He twitch his eyebrows, annoyed once again by his partner only it was not on purpose.

 _Son of a bi-_

Suddenly something fall on the ground, a mug shattered to pieces. Then the whole room went shaking, everyone falling down.

"Everyone, get under the desks now!" Kunikida yelled. They all went under the desks, shocked of what is going on.

Atsushi was holding Motoko in his arms, "What's happening?" he asked. This was his first time experiencing someting like this.

"It's an earthquake!"

Everyone were still under their desks, Kunikida looked at his friends to see if any of them are okay. But there were two people missing. "Wait, where's Naomi and Kyouka?"

The ADA members looked at each other in shock, especially Tanizaki whose face was pale with fear.

They heard a feminine scream.

"Naomi!" Tanizaki shouted, he got up and ran towards the hallway.

"Tanizaki, it's too dangerous!" Kunikida yelled.

"I don't care! That's my sister, she needs me!"

The orange haired teen were opening doors only to find them empty, until he opened the door to the storage room to Naomi and Kyouka hugging each other.

"Naomi!" Tanizaki ran towards his sister and Kyouka, holding them closely as everything was shaking around them. Until the shaking stop, Tanizaki open his eyes and look at the storage room messy with files and boxes on the floor. "I... I think it stopped. Come on." He hold Naomi's hand guide her to the door, she looked at her brother and ran.

The orange haired teen looked behind him and saw Kyouka closing her eyes and hugging herself. "Kyouka, it's safe, take my hand." He said.

Kyouka shook her head, she was crying.

"Kyouka, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." said Tanizaki, as he carried the 14 year old girl into his arms and ran out of the storage room.

* * *

Everyone got out of the ADA building, the members got into the van and drove over to the Freedom curry shop where Dazai's friend Oda works at. When they got there, they saw Oda and the kids outside safe and sound. Chuuya, Akutagawa and their friends came a few minutes later.

"Man, that was huge, the whole building could've fall on us if didn't escaped in time." Dazai said. "There must be others who didn't survive."

Everybody looked at the brunette, Oda's children were sniffling and they look like they're about to cry. The redhead notice this and try to tell his friend to change the subject.

"Dazai, I get what you're saying but the kids-" Oda started.

"Yeah, kids too."

One of the kids, Shinji, went to Oda and started to cry. The older male picked him up and holds him in his arms.

"Women, Kids, Babies, Pets, Old people. Odasaku, for all know Yokohama is just a big wheel of death floating towards Alaska." Dazai said, a bit dramatic in tone.

"Okay, let's just calm down everyone. said Ango. "We need to calm and try to process what just happened."

Ranpo was listening to the radio on the van, gathering up information. "Apparently the earthquake was a 6.2, it was located in Tokyo."

"Tokyo again? What in the heck is going on with that place?" Chuuya asked, putting his hands on his hips. "They need to stop selling their Hello Kitty products and realize their financial problems."

Everyone looked at each other in concern.

"Well, the whole power is out and people are already starting looting. said Ranpo, he sighed. "What is happening in Yokohama? It was once a time you go to hot springs, eat all the junk food you want and then get a tan as you please. I might not even go skinny dipping this year."

Everybody sweatdropped at the detective's choice of words. Kyouka was holding her stuffed rabbit when she notice something red on her leg, her eyes widened.

"I-I'm bleeding." she stuttered.

Yosano looked at her leg. "It's only a small cut, I need some band-aids or antibiotic cream for it."

"Tanizaki, can check if we got the first-aid kit in the shed?"

"Sure thing Yosano." the orange haired teen was walking until he halted, his feet was shaking. He was making a weird face as remember a flashback. He remember the last time he went to a shed, it didn't go well.

* * *

A six year old Tanizaki was looking at his grandparents' shed, he finally found the ball he was playing. Suddenly he fall to the ground, lifted his head to see everything droping down. He went under the table, cover his ears and started crying.

* * *

Tanizaki blinked and took a few steps back, laughing nervously. "Um, I just remembered that we're all out of...band-aids." He grabbed Gauche from Kenji. "Who needs band-aids when we got a piglet to lick it. Come on piggy, lick that cut." Gauche just squeal in and struggle to get out of Tanizaki's arms.

"Brother, that's not how it works. I'll check if there's something in the garage." said Naomi, walking to the garage with Ango following her.

"I never thought that we would survive, there was a bookshelf on my window." said Motoko.

"Oh no, now how will peeping toms get into your room?" Tachihara said.

Motoko blushed red and Gin and Higuchi were glaring at him.

"We're not in the mood, pig." said Gin.

"Yeah, I heard that in the bathroom and-owww!" Tachihara was hit in the back of the head by Akutagawa, glaring daggers at him.

Yosano walked towards the girls. "Come on guys, just calm down for a bit. Earthquakes are just a part of nature, like hurricanes, floods and forestfires."

Then she gave a dark look. "After Mori cheated on me..."

Chuuya groaned and everyone backed away as the female doctor continued her story.

"I submitted his name to the national weather service, hurricane Mori. But they said they need a name that starts with a 'C', I suggested hurricane Motherfreaking cunt. They went with Claire instead, who names a hurricane named Claire anyway?"

Naomi and Ango return from the garage holding a earthquake kit and an old radio. "This is all that we can find."

"Can I listen to it if it works?" Kenji asked.

"Sure Kenji." Naomi give the blonde the old radio. "Make sure you find a news station and give us updates."

Kenji nods and went back to his seat with his pet.

Ango walked towards Dazai with the earthquake kit. "Dazai, there was money in this kit for emergencies. Please tell me that you and Chuuya didn't gambled all of it."

The brunette looked at Oda and then whispered, "You think 20$, three kings and two chips left are an emergency?"

"No, no I don't." Ango said flatly.

Dazai looked at Oda again and hugged him. "Odasaku, we've been robbed!" The redhead just patted his friend's head.

Ango sighed. "I'm going to check to see if we have band-aids."

Tanizaki grabbed his wrist."Ango, I don't think it's a good idea to go to the shop until we know if it's safe."

"I agree, for all we know the whole place can come down without warning." Kyouka said, holding Naomi's hand tightly.

"How are we gonna know if it's safe?"

"I call an inspector out here to see what the damage is." said Kunikida.

Kenji walked to the ADA members with some news. "Guys, they said 3 million people are orphans."

Motoko gasped. "Oh god..."

"Every year in Yokohama." Kenji finished.

Atsushi and Aku looked at each other, so did Dazai and Chuuya. Come to think of it, they were orphans too. And they live in Yokohama.

...

...

...

They all looked away from each other, pink painting their cheeks.

* * *

An inspector came to the curry shop to check the place, he walked out to tell everyone that the place is safe. Tanizaki, still afraid of going into the shop, asked if the inspector was lying if the place was safe or not.

Kyouka was still scared of going back inside, Tanizaki volunteer to stay with her by sleeping together outside for the night.

Naomi was a bit suspicious about her brother's behavior, and it's making her and everyone else worry.

* * *

A few days later, Ango was looking at the window to see a tent outside of the apartment complex.

"They slept outside again? That's three nights in a row." said Yu. He and the other children were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Oda was reading the newspaper. "Kyouka's afraid of coming back inside, and Tanizaki decided to stay with her so that she won't be alone."

"Tanizaki does not care if we're scared." said Kosuke. "He told me that if you eat a pig, you'll grow pigs ears, then he ate my dumpling when I was about to tell you that." Then he pouted.

"I'm sure you misunderstood." Oda said.

"You know what? I'm starting to think that Tani-nii is scared too. Has he been inside since the earthquake?" Sakura asked.

Ango sat at the kitchen table. "Of course he has Sakura, he's not gonna do the same thing for 5 days."

"Are you kidding? He's the one introduced me to this magazine!" Katsumi exclaimed as he showed a magazine with a man with pale skin, white hair and red eyes holding an apple in the cover.

Ango widened his eyes, was that the same guy in the Dead Apple magazine? The same magazine that was too mature for children?

He grabbed the magazine and look at the pictures of the white haired man Shibusawa, so far he was fully clothed as he was doing poses.

Then Ango flipped a page to see the same man in bed wearing white sleeping clothes, smirking by doing a winking face.

The bespectacled young man felt his face turned red when he saw the model in that position.

Ango wasn't aware that Oda was staring at him, nonchalant but a bit displeased.

He cleared his throat and said, "You won't be looking at this... anymore."

Shinji felt a bit uncomfortable, even though everything's fine, he didn't feel like it. "If Tanizaki doesn't think it safe then I don't want to be inside either." He got out of his seat and walk towards the front door.

Ango got up from the chair and grabbed the boy's hand. "Shinji, you are not living outside, The house is safe, I promise."

Shinji looked at the older male and slowly nodded.

* * *

Naomi opened the apartment door and closed it, walking downstairs seeig her brother and Kyouka eating canned food.

"Um Kyouka, would you mind leaving a little bit? I need a moment with him."

"Where am I supposed to go, I'm not going inside." said Kyouka.

Tanizaki tapped her shoulder and whispered "I remembered that the Koda family is going shopping so, I think they have the spare key under the rug."

Kyouka nodded and left, closing the main gate of the complex.

"You know, I don't think Kyouka is not getting closer of coming back inside. I think you're making this too easy for her." said Naomi.

"Brother, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong." Tanizaki answered hesitantly.

"I think there's something you're not with here-"

"Oh, here we go again! Here comes Naomi's therapy talk!" Tanizaki exclaimed. Naomi raised her eyebrow. "I don't understand, I don't get It. I wanna experience it but afraid of my innocence being stolen."

"There's nothing wrong with hormones and puberty." Naomi sighed at her brother's antics. "But that's not I wanna talk to you about."

Tanzaki looked at his sister. _Crap, she's gonna find out._ Better _think of something..._

 _"_ You know what, I was gonna sleep inside tonight but I now I don't think I will." Tanizaki crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look, I don't understand why won't came back inside but you're not dealing with it. And you're not helping Kyouka with it either." Naomi said, concerned.

She sighed. "Brother, when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be inside." she walks back upstairs to the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Tanizaki looked at the direction his sister went, he sat on one of the crates, put his hands on his face and sighed.

She's right. The voice in his head said, you can't keep this up forever.

But...

Tanizaki kept thinking about it until it was noon.


End file.
